Just a little practice
by turtlehero
Summary: Romano and Spain decided to help their daughter practice her driving skills. When I say Romano and Spain, I really mean Romano. What could possibly go wrong?


The car engine roared to life as the teen turned the key in the ignition. Both of her parents sat in the car with her, ready to instruct. Romano sat in the passenger seat while Spain sat in the center of the back seat, all three with their seat belts on and ready to go. The Spaniard leaned forward so his daughter could hear him better. "Ok Rosa make sure to check your mirrors." The teen nodded, following orders. Spain cleared his throat speaking fretfully "Um, Roma maybe...maybe I should be in the passenger seat." Romano turned around to face his husband "What the HELL is that supposed to mean? This is my country so I get to sit here." Spain let out a shaky sigh and sat back in his seat, tightening up the strap, that was the only thing keeping him from death. "That's what I'm afraid of." he muttered to himself not wanting to anger his spouse.

Romano and his brother had gotten homesick a few weeks back, so both made plans with their families to go back to Italy for a few weeks. Both brothers brought their husbands and kids. Italy and Germany with their daughter and Romano and Spain with their daughter and son. Today was such a beautiful day for a drive and since Rosa was at the appropriate age and needed practice, Romano decided it would be a great day to start. They would have taught Rosa's cousin, who was two years older than her, but her parents had already taught her in Germany. Both men left their youngest child with his uncles and cousin.

Romano was eager to teach his daughter since the last person he taught to drive was his brother, Spain on the other hand was not so excited. Fearful? maybe. Excited? no. Don't get him wrong he was happy to teach his little girl to drive, it was just Romano wanted to take control and teach her himself, which was a terrifying thought. Spain clenched onto his rosary and said a quick prayer before his daughters foot hit the gas pedal sending the car into motion. She made a sharp turn around the corner, making her father in the backseat face plant into the window. Romano encouraged her to go faster. "Come on principessa, pick up your speed." In the back Spain held on for dear life to anything and everything, crying and begging for Rosa to stop. This went on for twenty excruciatingly long minutes before the car finally came to a halt, answering Spain's prayers.

The back door went flying open as Spain hurriedly made his way out of the car. His shaky knees buckled under his weight, making him land on the solid ground. He proceeded to kiss the pavement beneath him with relief before he emptied the contents of his stomach. Romano and Rosa exited the vehicle. "Don't be such a damn drama queen." Not moments later the rest of the family made an appearance. Italy smiled at his brother and niece. "So how'd she do?" Romano wrapped an arm around the teen girls shoulders, he wore a bright grin as a tear just barely escaped his eye. "You should have seen her Feli, she drove like a true Italian! She made her father so proud." Italy squealed and rushed over towards his niece for a hug.

While the Italian brothers where hugging Rosa, their son Marco came up to his prideful father. "Papa can you teach me when I'm older?" The boy asked with pure excitement. Romano grinned picking the child up. At this point Spain's ears perked up. "My little Marco, of cour-" Before he could finish, Spain made a mad dash towards his husband, snatching their son out of his arms. "NO! I will teach you in MY country, with MY rules!" Both husbands glared at each other but was interrupted by their children. "But I don't want to be taught by you, everyone knows that papa is the best driver ever, and you are really slow!" Marco squirmed his way out of his father's arms and made it over to his Italian father and sister. "Yeah, your driving sucks papa."

Spain stood there in shock, watching as both Italy brothers snickered at the children's comments. Slowly he backed away. "Ay dios mio, they're just like Roma. He has brainwashed them, it's too late, there is no hope." He quickly snatched the car keys from his daughters hand and slowly made his way to the house. As soon as he entered he flopped face down onto one of the designer couches. Germany approached the poor man. feeling sorry for him, he awkwardly pat him on the back. The older nation let out a groan. "I'm getting to old for this."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you so much for reading, I hope it didn't seem too rushed. This is a short story I wrote last year and I finally got around to fixing it up and posting it. Feel free to use your imagination on how they got their children, there are no wrong answers. The children are all from one of my stories that I have been working on for years now, hopefully you will see it up soon.

Disclaimer: Do not own Hetalia or the characters, except for the children.


End file.
